Tallenvour's Undoing
by fuchsiagroan
Summary: This is a Gormenghast fan-fic, it's about Fuchsia Groan and a mysterious man she meets in the forest, it's set in titus Groan.
1. Chapter One

This is some fan-fiction I'm writing about primarily Fuchsia because I really connected with her. I don't know what you will think of it. I'm only 14 so it might turn into rambling after the first 10 words. I based Fuchsia and Steerpike more on the BBC characters than the books because I have only read Titus Groan. You can decide if they come from the tele-movie or the book yourself. All feedback would be very welcome at gryansgirl@yahoo.com, jonathansgerkin@etoast.com or fuchsia_groan@angelfire.com.  
  
Title: I haven't got one as yet; I'm hoping it will come to me as the story progresses.  
  
Characters: I do not own Fuchsia or Steerpike or anyone else from Gormenghast as much as I'd like to. I do however own "The Man" but he is at present nameless because I'm going through a memory block and can't think up anything to call him.  
  
Rating: I have no idea? G? PG-13? I doubt R or NC-17 because the only language if the word piss (so if you find it offensive don't read the story).  
  
My name if Alice (although you probably weren't wondering). I just like to know the name of people who write fan-fiction that I read so if you are like me here it is.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Fuchsia stood at her attic window. She felt cold, miserable and alone. There was no one to talk to, no one with whom she could have an intelligent conversation with anyway. The Doctor was always busy, Nannie, although she loved her dearly was a babbling and melodramatic fool and Titus was only a baby. She could not; no she would not talk to that boy Steerpike. It would not be proper, herself Lady Fuchsia, daughter of Sepulchrave Groan conversing with a kitchen boy.  
  
She decided to go on a walk, she could pick up on where her dreams left off. The lawn was too obvious, too dangerous. Who knows who she could bump into? Her vile aunts Clarice and Cora or long-necked Irma. The wood was the only suitable place to walk; it was nice and cool with shrubs, birds and ferrets. She had never seen a ferret, but read about them in her many books and felt as though she would never truly live a life until she had seen one.  
  
Upon walking she thought she heard footsteps behind her. Fuchsia thought it must be Steerpike, just like him, invading her inner sanctum. He had done it before, when she first saw him in her attic. He had taken to following her when she walked outside or when she was in the castle. When she visited Doctor Prune he always made sure to talk to her. But when he saw Titus, his eyes would not leave him until he was out of his sight. They would glaze over with contempt. Fuchsia did not hate Steerpike, but she feared him, for her sake and her families. But when she turned it was not Steerpike behind her but another young man. He looked very different to all young men she had seen before. He was not dark, but very pale with long black hair reaching almost to the end of his tailbone. His eyes were different colours, one blue and one green. His nose was small and pointy, resembling a hawks and his lips were blood red and full. He was not wearing castle uniform but finery, too fine to be from Gormenghast. To Fuchsia he was the most beautiful and elegant man she had ever seen.  
  
He came over too her. Fuchsia started to panic. What was she to say, to do? Did she look pretty enough, did her breath smell? How was she to talk to this man who looked more like a god? As he came closer she saw he had a horse with him, but much to her disappointment it was not a unicorn as she had hoped but a plane grey horse. When he finally reached her side she mustered up enough courage to say, "That's an attractive stallion you have." He smiled showing two dimples on either side of his mouth. "Actually, it's a mare, her name is Minority." Fuchsia blushed. Her knowledge of horses was something to be desired. "Oh," she said, "Hello Minority." "And what is your name?" he asked. To that she replied, "Fuchsia."  
  
The man went on to tell her where he came from. He was an adventurer from the east. When Fuchsia told him she knew of nothing but Gormenghast, that it was all he laughed. "There is much more," he exclaimed "but the people of Gormenghast are either too arrogant or too ignorant to look for it."  
  
After many hours of talking night fell and the temperature fell. Fuchsia shivered. The man gave her his coat, woven from fine silk and told her to keep it as a gift. He also asked her if she knew of a place to stay in the forest. Fuchsia smiled. "Why don't you want to stay in the castle? I can get you a room to stay in, it would be much warmer and more comfortable than here in the woods." But the man refused. "The last thing Gormenghast needs is someone from another land. They sound as if they are happy thinking they are the only ones is existence in this world." Fuchsia laughed quite chirpily, "Well if I cannot make you change your mind, I must go before my Nannie start to panic." With that she left, beaming now that she had found someone to talk to. Just before she was out of eyesight the man called out "Fuchsia will you meet with me tomorrow at 9 o' clock?" and she yelled back with passion "Of course!" As she walked back to the castle she looked back on the day and realised how many good things lay in store for her because of meeting Minority and… and… in all of her excitement she had not even asked for his name. "Oh well," she cried out loud, "there is always tomorrow."  
  
As Fuchsia left the forest and the man found a place to camp another figure came out of the shadows, Steerpike looking not only envious of the man but extremely pissed off. "Oh well my love," she hissed "there is nothing wrong with a little friendly competition!" 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2  
  
Fuchsia was in a good mood. She awoke to the sounds of birds singing and the sun streaming down on her face. "Today", she thought to herself "is a good day!" Nannie came in and as per usual complaining about her poor weak heart while clutching her chest. "How am I supposed to do me work with you running off everyday for all hours, you stupid, stupid girl!" She had her standard array of breakfast things, a goose egg, some toast and some goat's milk. No variety whatsoever. "Well Nannie, what's the time? Hurry up then, I have places to be!" Nannie looked at her, she was not shocked or insulted by her lack of tact. "It's 15 minutes past 7 Fuchsia, why you got to be in these places in such a 'urry. You know your mother would not approve." "I don't care what my mother or my father or anyone else thinks thank you very much Nannie, and don't think I'll tell you where I'm going because I'm not. I've finally found some one to talk to and I'm going to keep it a secret. Now help me get into my red dress".  
  
After getting into her dress and the many layers of undergarments Fuchsia reached for a piece of toast and walked out of her room and down the hall. She quickly stopped at Titus's room and kissed him on the head and gave her regards to Keda. Keda when into a cryptic speech about Titus and his foster sister. Fuchsia decided not to get confused so she ignored her a left when possible.  
  
The hall was dark and cold. Fuchsia walked bristly down a flight of stairs, through a passage and found herself out in the woods. As she floated through the woods she stopped to either pick up flowers or to look at toadstools. She was in no hurry for she knew that it would not be nine for another hour or so. It was then she heard Steerpike's voice echoing through the trees, "Lady Fuchsia, may I walk with you." Fantastic, she thought to herself. Now I can hear another one of his dull speeches on equality or he can ramble on about a topic of no interest to me where I only understand every other word. "Steerpike," she said in a vain attempt to deter him from walking with her "today I'm just collecting flowers for my attic. You would have much more fun looking at Doctor Prune's dispensary." But Steerpike just smiled his eerie smile and looked at her intently with his bright red eyes, "Lady Fuchsia, nothing would please me more than to walk with you."  
  
The day dragged on. Fuchsia was miserable; her perfect day was ruined because of Steerpike. She tried to lose him in the woods, bore him so much he would go away and at one stage in time even contemplated killing him. When he tried to have a conversation with her, all she spouted was incomprehensible grunts when it was absolutely necessary. She was dying to see "the man" again. Fuchsia was ever so worried about what he thought of her she was so unforgivably rude. She didn't even ask him if he would like her to bring some food for himself or minority, if he wanted blankets or a pillow, hell she didn't even ask for his name! "And what in God's name is he going to use for a toilet?" Steerpike's head jerked up instantly. This was the first real sign of intelligence she had made for over two hours. "What was that Lady Fuchsia?" Fuchsia gasped, and realised she had said the sentence out loud. She considered saying thoughts in her head out to the open must be one of her greatest flaws. "Nothing, nothing at all, now I want to find an animal Steerpike, will you find me a mole?"  
  
Steerpike was having trouble keeping his composure. Fuchsia was being indifferent to him, no matter how hard he tried to hold her interest. All her thoughts seemed to be on the man she had met yesterday. "Looking back on it, he really wasn't that handsome." Thought Steerpike. "His nose too pointy and his eyes were different colours. I am much better looking, surely she must see that!" He followed her around for most of the day, although it was a difficult task. She kept running off and Steerpike had to keep running after her. After many long hours she finally said, "I'm hungry and it's starting to get cold. Will you escort me back to my room?" Steerpike smiled, he had kept her away from the man for a day at least. "Of course you Ladyship, it would be an honour." He knew if she hadn't have wanted to go back soon he would have lost his temper. Steerpike could only put up with so many "oh look, a moles burrow, do see what's in there", and animal grunts for one day.  
  
Fuchsia arrived home to find Nannie sobbing in Titus's room. "Oh that wicked nurse, why'd she have to leave with me all on me own, no ones going to 'elp, you won't and neither will your mother." From Nannie's hysterical ranting Fuchsia learnt that Keda had left Nannie and that Nannie had to look after Titus on her own. "Nannie, you looked after me by yourself and I turned out alright. Now go and get me some dinner, lots of it. I've been in the woods all day and I'm very hungry." Nannie stopped crying "You haven't been with that kitchen slug, Steerpike have you?" "No, Nannie" blurted out Fuchsia looking flustered, "I have to eat, I'm very hungry, go on, GET ME SOME FOOD!" Nannie toddled off as fast as she could given her height and returned with a large meal for Fuchsia, hot from the kitchens. "Thank you Nannie, now go away so I can dream. Do not return until morning."  
  
After eating only a small proportion of her meal, Fuchsia pack the rest in a metal jar she had and some wine in a bottle. She wrapped these things up in a blue shawl and put on the coat the man had given her. Then she brushed her hair up and out of her eyes and put on the necklace Doctor Prune had given her just after Titus had been born. Feeling as though she was ready she crept down the hall and out of the castle.  
  
The sun was setting as Fuchsia walked towards the woods for the second time that day. "Why must I be so impractical?" she whispered to herself, "I should have thought to have brought a lamp." It took her only a short time to find where the man was camping; she remembered it quite well from yesterday. It was in the centre of a large, hollow dead oak that provided shelter and security. There was a fire smouldering outside and the remains of what once was a rabbit. Minority was around the back of the tree on a lead. Fuchsia poked her head into the tree and quietly said "Hello, its just Fuchsia!" There was a rustling sound, and suddenly the man tuck his head out of the tree and said, "You came, I thought you forgot all about me!" He looked even more handsome than yesterday. His hair was washed and plaited in a long ponytail down his back. He smiled and led her to the fire. They sat down and Fuchsia produced her food to him. "I was so happy to meet you yesterday I forgot to ask you if you wanted anything to eat." They ate the food in silence, catching each other's eyes every once and a while and smiling.  
  
Fuchsia went on to tell him why she couldn't see him at 9. She told him about Steerpike and how he made her feel, her Nannie who never talked to her anymore except about Titus or how stupid she was and her parents who ignored her. She talked of endless rituals and how no one cared for her except the Doctor who was always to busy for her. She said how she longed to leave Gormenghast and have an adventure, because it was slowly suffocating her. Fuchsia talked on and on getting sadder and sadder, she started to cry and the man came over to comfort her. In between sobs she said, "I'm so stupid I don't even know your name." The man laughed, but it wasn't a cruel one, it was a warm one that made Fuchsia feel better almost instantly. "My name is Tallanvour." They sat next to each other for a long time, no one dared to say anything, break the silence. He was a gentleman and did not make a move on her, although in some part of her heart she wished he did. So they sat there until dawn came and Fuchsia cried, "I must get home before they find out where I have been!" She grabbed her belongings and was about to run home when Tallanvour grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Will you return to me soon?" Fuchsia was dumbfounded, that was her first kiss. "Of course, very soon. Now I must really go."  
  
She ran back to the castle and when she reached her room she fell onto her bed to catch her breath. "I am in love," she said to no one in particular. And she felt safe, that nothing could go wrong from now on. But Fuchsia was very, very wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3, Conclusion

Chapter 3, conclusion.  
  
Steerpike wandered through the meadow. In his hand he held a perfect rose. Down the halls and passages she crept and upon reaching Fuchsia's bedroom he slipped the rose through the pair of door handles. On the rose was a simple white card with the words Love Steerpike inscribed. Looking remotely happy Steerpike wandered off to help the Doctor in the dispensary.  
  
When Fuchsia arrived back at her room an hour later she noticed the rose almost immediately. Without even looking at the card she knew whom it was from, but she couldn't help but acknowledge it's beauty. But that second passed quickly and she stamped it to pieces under her shoe in a fit of rage.  
  
It had been only months since she had met Tallanvour, Fuchsia met him almost every day. Their friendship had grown very strong and she trusted him with her deepest thoughts, she trusted him even more than the Doctor or Nannie. Tallanvour told her more of his travels, and showed her the riches he had found, gold and jewels as well as gems, but the things that meant the most to her above all else were the books he had. They told her ideas she had never heard of and people she was not aware of. Some she could not read because of the language they were in, but they were full of images both glorious and haunting. Fuchsia's life was not without worries as well. People still ignored her, her aunts Clarice and Cora kept glaring at her as though they wished to kill her and she did believe that Steerpike was spending a great deal of time around the forest where Tallanvour was camping. It was as almost as if he knew. But Fuchsia knew he couldn't, she had been so careful, Steerpike was smart, but surely not that smart.  
  
The next morning Fuchsia woke and put on a clean dress and brushed her hair. She wrote a note saying "Nannie, I've gone for my walk, give Titus a kiss for me, Love Fuchsia." Then she tiptoed down to the forest.  
  
The track to Tallanvour's camp was a well-worn track because of the frequent trips. "Sir Tallanvour," Fuchsia cried, "Your Lady is here." Tallanvour's head appeared from his tree hollow. "Lady Fuchsia" he said in a mocking but kind voice, "Oh how I have missed you!" After saying this he bent down on his knee and kissed her on the hand. Fuchsia burst out in hysterical laughter, then Tallanvour followed. "Tallanvour you are just like Samarium, the gallant knight!"  
  
Steerpike knew this ritual; Tallanvour and Fuchsia practised it every day. And perched up in a fork in a tree he mouthed the dialogue he knew so well "Oh Tallanvour…………………….."  
  
The hors passed as they always did, fast and unnoticed. Fuchsia and Tallanvour talked for hours until she realised she must go back. "Before you leave Fuchsia, please take this as a gift from me. Our friendship is very important to me and you have given Minority and myself so much. So much of you time, your hospitality, your patience…" Fuchsia smiled and took what Tallanvour wished to give her, the book she enjoyed the most, "Pleistocene's assorted poems" and after saying farewell she left off to the castle with her exquisite book in her hand.  
  
Tallanvour was rolling out his mattress and getting his bed ready for him to sleep. He liked to sleep with the stars above his head; it gave him time to think. Many things were troubling him. He felt even though he trusted Fuchsia that in a fit of hysteria she could tell to even the most insignificant servant about his existence in the forest. Tallanvour had been to countries like this before, he knew how the resented change and feared people who were different. He knew how they were pig-headed and rash with a wicked temper and violent attributes. When he left he knew he must take Fuchsia with him. He worried about the stories she told him, about Steerpike. Tallanvour knew the only way that Fuchsia could ever live happily was to escape because Gormenghast was going to kill her. Suddenly a crack echoed off the trees into Tallanvour's camp. Instinctively his head jerked up but there was nothing there.  
  
Steerpike glanced at Tallanvour nervously. The tree was giving way under the pressure of him and if Tallanvour had heard his cover would be blown. Suddenly the branch snapped as quickly as before right down the fork of the tree and sent Steerpike falling to the ground. Picking himself up to discover if he had broken or damaged any part of himself he thought angrily "I had to think about the tree breaking instead of actually jumping off so to avoid this mess". Although he wasn't badly hurt just a few cuts and a bruise on his left cheek, Steerpike was shaking. He didn't like not being in control of his own actions, and now Tallanvour must know that he was spying for sure.  
  
Tallanvour looked up again. This time he knew he wasn't imagining it. There was something there, near him and because the noise was so loud he knew it wasn't something small. It must be either a beast or another human. A shadow appeared in the dimming light. It was a boy, or something that strongly resembled one. He was of small build with what looked to be some kind of defect around his shoulders. Tallanvour also noticed the bright red eyes glaring into him with a mixture of hate and fear that the boy was trying so hard to cover. Just below his eye was a large bruise that was purpling and an assortment of cuts varying in sizes up and down his gangly limbs. Tallanvour knew he must do something, say something… anything. "Maybe this boy was friendly," thought Tallanvour trying to convince himself, "maybe he was just climbing a tree which snapped, he looks no more than a boy doing silly antics. Maybe he'll be kind and not tell any one I am here." Tallanvour believed this false hope he had created for himself and motioned for him to sit. "I'll see what I can do about your face and arms," he said in a gentle and reassuring voice, "I only have minimal medical supplies but it's better than nothing." Steerpike looked at him, his face mildly amused and sat as Tallanvour boiled some water and ripped up a sheet to use as a bandage.  
  
Steerpike was bewildered by this Tallanvour's generosity. But Steerpike was also fully aware of the danger he was in. This man could have a violent temper around youths like himself and Steerpike was not willing to take any chances. He also knew what a liability Tallanvour in regards to the plans he had with Fuchsia. Steerpike surveyed his surroundings looking for any sharp implement that may be of any use. His eyes wandered over to a sword encrusted with jewels. "Fantastic" thought Steerpike merely wanted to scare Tallanvour so that he would ride of on Minority into the sunset of another country far away from himself and Fuchsia. So Steerpike sat there acting polite and looking innocent until he was ready to strike.  
  
Tallanvour was surprised at how calm and pleasant the youth was. He dressed the lacerations on the boy's arms and looked at the bruise on his face. He also boiled some water and put some herbal tea on to brighten the boy's spirits and warm him up. While the water was boiling he turned around to find two china mugs. As Tallanvour did this he asked, "What is your name?" Steerpike saw no reason to prolong the attack any further. Without a sound he gentle pulled the sword and put it into a position to strike. "Steerpike," he replied, his voice icy that sent a shiver through Tallanvour's spine. He slowly turned to look at the boy, Steerpike and discovered much to his horror he was holding his sword. Tallanvour rose looking for any thing lying on the ground that he could use in his defence, the only thing he could see was a stick that had fallen off a maple tree some days back. He reached out to grab it but was beaten by Steerpike who was not only faster but also smarter and stronger than Tallanvour had expected. Steerpike cut through the major veins on Tallanvour's wrist before he could reach out and get the stick. At this moment as searing pain swept through his body Tallanvour knew he was in deep trouble.  
  
Steerpike knew he was fighting well, he knew this battle would be easy to win. He had caught Tallanvour off guard, Tallanvour had made one major flaw, he trusted him. And now was in this predicament. Steerpike knew Tallanvour must pay, anger, resentment and utter loathing was starting to consume his body. He was loosing control of his actions. In this blind fury he did not realise the damage he was causing to Tallanvour. What had started as just a warning of his full wrath had become a grisly fight to the death. Steerpike was flailing his sword around like a madman and Tallanvour was desperately ducking and weaving out of its path. But finally Steerpike hit Tallanvour with one nearly fatal blow across Tallanvour bruised and beaten face. It cut through his mouth and jaw muscles and before the pain set in, before he became unconscious Steerpike rammed the sword through his heart and fell down in an exhausted heap.  
  
Steerpike rose around ten minutes later worried. He was unsure about what to do with Tallanvour's broken and beaten body. Should he dump it or burn it or drop it off on Fuchsia's doorstep he thought wickedly. But Steerpike was fully aware that Fuchsia must never know that he knew Tallanvour existed, let alone know that he killed him. After pacing up and down the forest floor Steerpike had a plan, "And my first step" he thought to himself, "is to let his horse go, it wouldn't look right if Tallanvour killed him."  
  
When the task was done and the camp packed up Steerpike cleaned himself up with the water and makeshift bandages. "I can properly disinfect these wounds when I get back to the Prunesqaullors". On his walk back to Gormenghast he thought only about the body of Tallanvour, not the man for Steerpike cared little about crying for what was gone and he cared not that he killed a human. He believed it had to be done and that was all there was to it. So he left the forest seriously doubting he would ever visit that area again.  
  
***  
  
Fuchsia awoke the day after the night's events to a pretty dismal, overcast day. To top it all off she felt frightfully ill. When she looked in the mirror she saw her bloated and swollen face, and she knew she could not go and see Tallanvour. When Nannie came in she looked at Fuchsia with sympathy and warmth, the likes of which Fuchsia had not seen come from her ever since Titus was born. Nannie went and fetched the Doctor, and made Fuchsia lie down immediately. When Doctor Prune arrived he smiled at Fuchsia and gave her some tonic saying that she had caught a fever and would not be able to leave her room for a week or so. Fuchsia almost died when she heard this but kept a brave face and drunk the medicine she needed to and ate the food and drink that was instructed. Anything that would make her well again.  
  
The week dragged on and on. Fuchsia had little to do but sleep and occasionally read. No one but Nannie was allowed to see her, not only if they made her more ill but also in case she in turn gave them the illness also. Finally when she was almost in full spirits again she was allowed out. She walked down her well-worn track, through the maples and to the big hollow tree. But something was wrong. Minority was not there neighing and whining. Tallanvour's camp was packed up in the tree. And Tallanvour was nowhere to be seen. Fuchsia looked around and around and eventually ended up walking around the trees circumference. It was there she found Tallanvour's body. Half decomposing with his had gripping a sword blade that was protruding from his heart. Flies were swarming and maggots were eating the luscious, rotting flesh. Only then did the smell sink in. Chocking back tears she laid the body down and covered it with her shall.  
  
After Fuchsia had finished paying her final respects she walked into the tree and found the remains of Tallanvour's camp destroyed, charred and burnt. On top of a pile of ash was a not saying, "I'm sorry."  
  
Steerpike visited Fuchsia the day after the terrible discovery. When the door opened he found Fuchsia to be puffy faced and red-eyed. She had been crying for some time. "Lady Fuchsia, can I come in?"  
  
Fuchsia opened the door to find Steerpike gazing at her with a kind expression and his hands behind his back. His arms were moving quite violently as if he was trying to restrain something. So she wiped back her tears and blew her nose and let him in. Smiling in the nicest possible way he showed her what he was having such a hard time to control. A baby ferret was squirming in his hands that were trying to hold onto it and yet not crush it. Fuchsia squealed and let out a cry for joy as Steerpike gently placed it into her hands. "I found it in the forest this morning, I thought you would like to keep it, as a friend or companion." He bowed and gentle took her hand and kissed it. "Lady Fuchsia." Just as Steerpike was about to exit Fuchsia said in a small voice "Will you walk with me in the castle tomorrow." Steerpike lifted his head and smiled, "What a lovely idea Lady Fuchsia, I will come at nine tomorrow." With that he left.  
  
Steerpike slowly closed the door and walked down the hall. His smile was broadening as he walked down the corridor. Unable to hold his rapture in any longer he jumped in the air and did what strongly resembled a skip. Composing himself he thought of the last months events. Steerpike knew Fuchsia loved him again and he knew Tallanvour was completely out of the picture. And now while he walked home, looking forward to reading another of his newly acquired foreign books he relished in the fact of how incredibly happy he was. 


End file.
